The Polaroid
by Princess Abby
Summary: The gang finds a polaroid camera, figures out how to use it, and has some fun!


Note: nothing is mine but the storyline, ok

Note: nothing is mine but the storyline, ok? 

[Scene: Alanna, George, Daine, Numair, Kel, Cleon, Kitten, Yuki, and Neal are wandering around outside the castle.]

Numair: Mithros! What's that?

[Kitten hops over to investigate.]

Daine: Kitten, get back here!

[Alanna approaches the foreign object. She sniffs it, and picks it up.]

Alanna: It looks safe to me.

George: You'd better let me handle it, darling.

Alanna: I've got it! Go away!

[Alanna studies the object. It's small, black, has a button and a slot. Alanna presses the button. A bright light flashes. Kitten runs to Daine. Cleon grabs Kel.]

Cleon: I'll protect you, my pearl.

Kel: I'm fine.

Numair: Mithros! Give me that, Alanna, it's not safe!

[He snatches the object from Alanna's hand. A white, square sheet of shiny paper pops out of the object. Numair carefully snatches it with his other hand.]

Numair: It's changing colour!

[Everyone gathers around Numair to watch.]

Daine: Be careful, Numy

Numair: Don't worry, Magelet, I know what I'm doing.

[Slowly, a picture of someone's leg begins to appear. Everyone looks down at Kel's legs.]

Kel: Hey, what's going on?

Neal: Kel it's your the paper it's your leg.

[Cleon snatches the picture.]

Cleon: I shall cherish this forever, in memory of your beautiful legs, Keladry my darling.

[Kel tries not to smile.]

George: Wait, it must be magic!

Alanna and Numair: No, it couldn't be

[Meanwhile, Yuki is playing with the camera. The Yamani discovers that when she looks through the window she can see the rest of the group. Carefully, she presses the button. Another piece of paper, identical in size, pops out. Everyone spins around in alarm.]

Neal: What did you do?

Yuki: I made another one.

Daine: How does it work?

[Daine grabs the camera. Yuki shows her how to look through the little window and where the little button was. Daine aims the camera at Numair.]

Daine: Smile, darling!

Numair: Cheeeese!

Neal: What did you say that for?

Numair: I don't know, it just seemed right.

[Daine presses the button. Another paper pops out. The group gathers around the two newest pictures waiting for them to develop.]

Cleon: I get any with Kel in them!

[Cleon grabs the picture Yuki took.]

Numair: [Looks at the picture of him] Mithros! I need to do something with my hair!

[Numair runs off looking for a pair of scissors, or whatever they use in Tortall. Daine begins to cry.]

Alanna: He'll be back soon.

Daine: That's not it! I'm so happy, that he's finally going to cut his hair.

George: Hey, there's nothing wrong with guys having long hair. [Prances around like a supermodel on a catwalk.]

Alanna: Stop it, you're making me horny!

[George grins.]

Daine: Okay, I want to make one of George and Alanna. Smile, but please don't say cheese!

Alanna and George: Hamburger!

Neal: [to himself] What's a hamburger?

[Daine presses the button. The picture comes out. It develops.]

Alanna: Oh George, look at your eyes!

George: They don't compare to yours, Alanna.

Kel: You two are making me sick.

[Numair returns. His hair is clean, and spiked. He looks good. Daine's draw drops.]

Daine: Numy! I've never seen you look so damn sexy before in my entire life!

Yuki: I'll make one of you and Numair, Daine.

[Yuki grabs the camera. Daine and Numair wrap their arms around each other.]

Daine and Numair: Pizza!

[Neal rolls his eyes.]

Daine: Okay, Yuki, let me take one of you and Neal!

[Neal and Yuki loosely wrap their arms around each other. Neal is blushing.]

Daine: Smile!

[Neal and Yuki don't say anything. After the picture comes out]

Yuki: Neal, why are you so pink in the picture?

Neal: Um, I think it was that bright light thing. It made me suddenly hot.

Yuki: But Neal, you're pink now and the light isn't flashing.

Neal: Wait! We still need to make one of Cleon and Kel.

Cleon: Oh, Kel, my rose, come, let us make one together.

[Cleon and Kel wrap their arms around each other. After Yuki presses the button, Kel looks like she wants to say something.]

Yuki: Yes, Kel?

Kel: Um could you make another one?

[Yuki presses the button again.]

Alanna: Now who do we make one of?

Kitten: [Says whatever Kitten says. Yuki pushes the button, but the light doesn't flash and nothing comes out the slot.]

Numair: Mithros, Kitten, you broke it!

[Yuki dumps it on the ground.]

Yuki: We don't need it anymore.

[Everyone exits.]

[Lord Wyldon enters from behind some bushes. He walks up to the camera, carefully picking it up off the ground. He whacks it, aims it at himself, and presses the button. Out comes a lovely self-portrait. Lord Wyldon grabs a pen and writes, "To Buri, the love of my life. Please keep this token of my love for you."]


End file.
